katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
A Song for the King of Kings
A Song for the King of Kings '(キングオブキングのうた) is a track from We ♥ Katamari and the 17th track on the official soundtrack ''Katamari wa Damacy. The track plays during the game's credits. The song is a orchestral movie-like theme with bizarre lyrics, sang by The King himself. Lyrics '''Japanese Aa Ohisashiburi datta ne Ousama desu Otoko no naka no otoko KING OF KING Ousama desu Kinou ne sentakumono no tatamikata nit suite Ouhi to sukoshi mometeshimatta ousama dakeredo Sonna toki wa utaimasu utawasete itadakimaasu! one, two, three, iyaa! Katamari damacy! cafe au lait Every day every night Kimi to ousama no rainbow Ai no message Everything everybody Motto osama no happiness Chichi no message Kyou ga dame demo ashita wa umaku iku iiya yosugite ashita wa dame ka mo (noo!) Sonna mono desu cono jinsei wa Monosugoi kanari sugoi sugoku sugoi bon apetit! Every day every night Kimi to ousama no rainbow (yes!) Ai no message Everything everybody Motto osama no happiness Chichi no message Yarisugi wa yokunai ga Yaranasugi mo yokunai Dekakerya ii tte mon jya nai kedo Chiisakya ii tte mon demo nai Choudo ii baransu ga daiji Sou kono ousama no you ni Every day every night Kimi to ousama no rainbow (yes!) Ai no message Everything everybody Motto osama no happiness Chichi no message Every day every night Kimi to ousama no dreamer (yes!) Ai no message Everything everybody Motto osama no party Minna daisuki! Kekkyoku nani ga iitai ka tt eeto Geemu toka bakkari shitenaide Osoto de asobinayo! English What...? Oh hello there! Long time no see! It's Us! The King! The King of All Cosmos. The King of Kings. Yesterday, before afternoon tea, the lovely Queen scolded Us. About the way we folded laundry. When things like that happen, We like to sing. Shall We sing Our song for you now? Yes? One Two Three Yeah! Katamari Damacy! Cafe Au Lait! Everyday Everynight Let's do the Royal Rainbow. (Yes!) The Cosmic message of love! Everything! Everybody! More of the King's happiness! Our father's message! Yeah! Oh Today We may be sad, but tomorrow We'll be fine. Actually We're so happy now. We're worried about tomorrow In space that's what life is all about! Fabulous! Marvellous! Wonderful! Bon Appetit! Everyday Everynight Let's do the Royal Rainbow. (Yes!) The Cosmic message of love! Everything! Everybody! More of the King's happiness! Our father's message! Yeah! Um... Too much may be bad but so is too little. Being big isn't necessarily good... But neither is being too small... What We're saying is, it's the balance that counts. So, We suppose, just be more like Us! Everyday Everynight Let's do the Royal Rainbow. (Yes!) The Cosmic message of love! Everything! Everybody! More of the King's happiness! Our father's message! Yeah! Everyday Everynight Together dreaming of the Cosmos! (Meow!) The Cosmic message of love! Everything! Everybody! More of the King's party! We love Katamari! So, Listen up! Because what We're trying to say is Don't stay inside playing videogames. And play outside for a change! Nana - nana! Personnel * Music by Katsuro Tajima (Arr. Yuri Misumi, Yuu Miyake) * Lyrics by Takeshi Ugajin, Miyake, Misumi * Vocals by Tomu Miyazaki & Kitomu Miyaza Category:Songs Category:We ♥ Katamari Category:We ♥ Katamari: Soundtrack